Unrelated Matchups
by Suigi2
Summary: This is the true Kirby vs. Metal Sonic untouched in bad language like Smash Guy's that he stole from me (no hard feelings) along with a bunch of others


(in Final Egg)  
  
Robotnik : You guys are totally useless, I'm gonna dismantle you both!  
  
(we see Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic in those tubes they were in from Sonic Adventure)  
  
Silver : Why not just upgrade us?  
  
Robotnik : Shut the #$&% up! I'll just blow you up instead! (prepares to but then Sonic shows up) Not now Hedgehog, I'm dismantling these 2, OK?  
  
Sonic : Just shut up, I just came back to get my shoe, I ran so fast that I left it here by accident  
  
Robotnik : Whew...(accidentially hits the switch to destroy the tubes and Metal and Silver run off) Oh crap, WOAH!  
  
Sonic : Move it Eggfreak!  
  
Robotnik : This just isn't my day.  
  
(in the Mystic Ruins)  
  
Metal : My first opportunity as a rebel will be to crush Sonic and his friends! Then to crush the planet  
  
Silver : Wait, Metal, why don't we just destroy the Sonic Team and see how we feel after that.  
  
Metal : Screw it Silver.  
  
Silver : But I've been thinking in that tube, when we escaped Robotnik, we were supposed to rule the world together, not destroy it.  
  
Metal : #$&% you, Silver (grabs Silver by the neck and then destroys him with a kamehameha) first back to Final Egg, then to Angel Island, and then to Station Square. I will destroy them and the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!   
  
  
  
(in Final Egg)  
  
Robotnik : I guess I'd better activate these 3 again (activates Mecha Knuckles, Tails Doll (from Sonic R) and Silver Knuckles (from Sonic Advance) you 3 are to seek out Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic and destroy them!  
  
Mecha Knuckles : aye aye sir  
  
Silver Knuckles : You got it  
  
Tails Doll : ....................mouthwash...............screwdriver.........dunce cap  
  
Robotnik : And when you get back, prepare to be dismantled Tails Doll, for all you know is racing and fighting which you suck at.  
  
Metal : Forget the crap seeking out, I'm already here.  
  
Robotnik : What? Metal? You're back...Where's Silver?  
  
Metal : dead...  
  
Robotnik : never mind, you 3, destroy him  
  
Tails Doll : ......teletub-x.x (was ripped to shreds by Metal)  
  
Mecha + Silver : Quad Knuckles Attack!   
  
Metal : oh please, ....(fires that cheap-ass laser from his belly which annihilates them both) now for Final Egg (flies to the center of the base and...) Metal Sonic Boom! (Final Egg go boom, yup now I'm five years old)  
  
Robotnik : GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!  
  
Metal : Now for Angel Island and the Master Emerald! (flies off)  
  
(Angel Island)  
  
(Rouge and Knuckles ar having a staring contest while Tails plays their Sonic Adventure DX game (why is he there? Because he can be) and Omochao torments Cheese who for some reason is there without Cream)  
  
Omochao : ...gangster, you're so hippin' n' chipping' in your mouthwash (or however it goes from Perfect Kirby 2)  
  
Cheese : OMB OMB OMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...omb omb...OMB OMB!!!...omb omb(Translation) Knuckles! Get this asshole away from me, pleeeeeeeeeeeease, I don't wanna use my...ah screw it I'll use it. Yeah time to kill! (shoots the Omochao with a 357 he had)...been so long since I killed...  
  
Rouge : You'll have to blink sometime, and when you do, that Emerald will be mine  
  
Knuckles : Bet on it Bat girl  
  
Rouge : We already did  
  
Knuckles : Oh yeah...(hears something and turns around) Huh?  
  
Rouge : You lose, I win  
  
Knuckles : Hey look  
  
Rouge : What's that?  
  
Tails : I don't know  
  
Cheese : Loks like a robot  
  
Tails : Uh-oh, that's Metal  
  
Knuckles : We're in trouble...I'll distract him, if he beats everyone but one of you, whoever's left, destroy the master Emerald...HIYAH!  
  
Metal : Oh look, a weakling... Take this! (Fires an energy laser from his stomach which totally took out Knuckles...and when Rouge saw that...  
  
Rouge : KNUCKLES! (runs to him) are you ok...you little asshole! (kicks Metal)  
  
Metal : oof!  
  
Rouge : you little asshole, if you were an insane killer, you could've come after me!  
  
Tails : I'm outta here, Rouge's gone insane! (flies off)  
  
Cheese : But what about...me?  
  
Metal : I've had it with you, jerkoff, KAAAAAMMMMMEEEEE-HAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEE-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Rouge : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (is killed and left their to die, which she does a few seconds later)  
  
Knuckles : ugh...huh? (sees Metal) just stay down...  
  
Metal : Now for the Emerald (unnoticed, Cheese pulls out his 357 and shoots the Emerald causing it to blow up) WHAT?!  
  
Knuckles : (gets an idea to cover up for Cheese, then, Suigi appears and gives him a box top which falls on the ground and gets Metal's attention)  
  
Metal : Huh? What's this? Master Emerald Alarm Device...when Emerald is in danger, it will shatter, dignity back guarantee...Damn you, SUIGI! (yells up to the sky because he knows this is the work of the author) oh well, I'll still get to Station Square and destroy Sonic and the others! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Knuckles : ugh...I'm all right Mommy, can we go to Shea Stadium and have more Mets and watch the hot dogs play? (falls down)  
  
Cheese : Lemme heal you. (yes In my fic, Cheese has healing powers)  
  
Knuckles : Thanks Cheese. Here you are, I found it (it's a Chaotranslator9000)   
  
Cheese : Thanks, Knux, now I can talk without actual translations...Tails took off after Rouge went postal.  
  
Knuckles : (remembers) What about the Master Emerald?  
  
Cheese : After Rouge died, I shot it with my 357  
  
Knuckles : (remembers something else) We gotta get to Station Square and warn Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Shadow!  
  
Cheese : Shadow forced Suigi to cut him out of the fic because Shadow had been 'killed' already and was fed up with it.  
  
Knuckles : Ok then, We gotta get to Station Square and warn Sonic, Amy, and Cream  
  
Cheese : Just to be safe, you do that and I'll go get Tails, OK?  
  
Knuckles : Ok, ....we'd better go now because Ijust realized that the Island is gonna fall in the ocean in 3 seconds  
  
Cheese : OK (they do)  
  
(At Station Square Hotel, Sonic is costantly being interrupted from a nap by one of his roomates who he'd rather not be with)  
  
Amy : Sonic?  
  
Sonic : Yeah?  
  
Amy : what's your favorite food?  
  
Sonic : Chili Dogs  
  
(15 seconds later)  
  
Amy : Sonic?  
  
Sonic : Yeah?  
  
Amy : What's your favorite game?  
  
Sonic : Sonic Adventure DX  
  
(13 seconds later)  
  
Amy : Sonic?  
  
Sonic : What?  
  
Amy : What's your favorite movie?  
  
Sonic : Friday  
  
(5 seconds later)  
  
??? : Sonic?  
  
Sonic : WHAT?! (Cream fell over) Sorry, Cream, I thought you were Amy  
  
Cream : I'm getting a bad feeling, Tails should've been back with Cheese an hour ago.  
  
Sonic : You know you're right  
  
Knuckles : (bursts through the hotel window) Sonic! You've gotta get outta here!  
  
Sonic : Why?  
  
Knuckles : Metal! He's rebelled against Robotnik and he's headed for Station Square right now!  
  
Sonic : hmmm...This'll be about the 6th time Eggman has duped you right?  
  
Knuckles : No it's true, he's destroyed Final Egg (I saw it while gliding towards Station Square), nearly got the Master Emerald, and succeeded in killing Rouge!  
  
Sonic : Hey, weren't Cheese and Tails with you?  
  
Cheese + Tails : We're here!  
  
Knuckles : Nice timing (I mean it)  
  
Sonic : Hey guys, isn't it strange that Amy hasn't heard us talking about this?  
  
Knuckles : Come to think of it, it's even stranger that we could get here before him...  
  
??? : (from other room) Finally caught on, haven't you?  
  
(Sonic + Cream look into the next room to see Amy lying in a pool of blood and standing in fron of her was Metal)  
  
Cream : Amy Rose was...a pink hedgehog  
  
Sonic : Couldn't have said it better myself. (to others) Get out of here, I'll take care of him! This time you've gone too fa-ACK! (Is hit by a Kamehameha that Metal had been saving) that won't stop me  
  
Metal : Maybe this will (launches about 100 punches all which hit with pinpoint accuracy)  
  
Sonic : ugh...You...won't...get...away...with...this...  
  
Metal : Oh I assure you I will...how about one more fist (hits him and it kills Sonic)now for the other...(sees Cream flying off and doesn't see the others) KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE-HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEE-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
(the beam hits Cream and...)  
  
Cream : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...x.x  
  
Metal : Now to rest up, don't want to look tired when I get the picture taken for destroyer of the world photo. (thinks this up randomnly) after what I got from Silver, I'll never get a partner even if it's a Chao  
  
Some Chao : Want a partner?  
  
Metal : Sure, what's your name  
  
Some Chao : Gold Medal Ribbon  
  
Metal : ...I'll call you Medal.  
  
Medal : ok.   
  
(in what's left of Station Square)  
  
Knuckles : There's no way we can beat this guy alone!  
  
Tails : I know. We'll need serious help  
  
Cheese : But where to get help from someone who even managed to destroy Sonic without much effort!  
  
All 3 : hmmm...  
  
Cheese : I know who!  
  
Tails : Who?  
  
Cheese : Remember that little pink guy who came to visit last month?  
  
Tails : Yeah, what about Kirby, he was good at video games, so what?  
  
Cheese : In secret, Kirby and Sonic had a battle and Kirby won easily so maybe he could take out Metal!  
  
Knuckles : Well, it's risky, but it's the only chance we've got right now!  
  
Cheese : Great, he lives on the crashed Egg Carrier.  
  
Tails : ...Why?  
  
Cheese : He likes the little playroom, bedroom, and pool.  
  
Knuckles : ...ok (they all run off)  
  
(onboard the Egg Carrier in the swimming pool)  
  
Kirby : GERONIMO! (dives in pool) ... this is boring, I miss the good old days...fighting crime, hanging with Neil, and I have a strange hankering for pasta.  
  
(Note : Kirby acts like he does in the Perfect Kirby series.)  
  
Cheese (from outside) : There he is, in the pool and he looks bored!  
  
Omochao : (appears out of nowhere) Maybe you can cheer him up by escaping from the fallen Egg Carrier.  
  
Knuckles : ...that made no sense...now go away you son of a-female dog, HEY, DON'T DO THAT SUIGI! (Ok, Ok, sheesh)  
  
Omochao : To cheer up Kirby, attack Perfect Chaos with a toenail while mooning Metal Sonic.  
  
Tails : Now I know what to do if I want to commit suicide...  
  
Chao : Must...resist...killing...impulse...not...resisting...well...KYAAAAAH! (whips out his 357)  
  
357 Magnum : SHOOT!  
  
Bullet : PERFECT AIM!  
  
Omochao : I just wanted to help you.....die.....I meant fly (blows up after a 10 second delay reaction)  
  
Tails : Alright, now will we ever go inside? (they enter) Hi Kirby!  
  
Kirby : Hi guys, what're you doing here?  
  
Knuckles : Well, we have a litle sort of probem that we kinda need you for...  
  
Kirby : Oh that's a relief, I thought this was about the conflict with Amy.  
  
Tails : What?  
  
Kirby : Nothing, What's wrong? Where do I go, who do I shoot?...or fight  
  
Knuckles : Well...uhhhhh...  
  
Cheese : Oh screw it, Knuckles, Metal Sonic has killed off the entire Sonic Team except the 3 of us and Shadow who forced Suigi to stay out of this fic.  
  
Kirby : .....................that......son...of...a...frikkin madman! I'll kill him! Lead me to him!  
  
Cheese : You got it.  
  
(The moment they step on what's left of Station Square, they see Metal gettin his picture for the Future Earth's Destroyer with Medal)  
  
Metal : Well, look, looks like I missed a few little runts...I think I'll take them all out.  
  
Medal : Can I go after the other Chao first since I'm a Chao  
  
Metal : hmmm...squish him  
  
Medal : Meet your match, Cheese (grabs out a 357) You probably didn't think to bring one of this.  
  
Cheese : Actually, I did (grabs out his 357) let's get it on!  
  
Cheese : If I go down, you'll go way down. Woah, that sounded lame  
  
Medal : Rule #1, don't let your guard down for even a second (shoots him)  
  
Cheese : ACK! (falls)  
  
Medal : What a weakling...  
  
Cheese : ...heh heh heh (shoots Medal)  
  
Medal : ACK...rapid fire time!  
  
Cheese : Same here  
  
(Insert SA2 Boss : Tails vs. Eggman)  
  
Cheese : Oh yeah, this is fun (says this while getting multiple bullet hits)  
  
Medal : Same here (same predicament as Cheese)  
  
Cheese : I've had enough fun for today...(shoots Medal in the head)  
  
Medal : DAMN, THAT HURTS!  
  
Cheese : Let's just end it all here and have fun in Otherworld shooting.  
  
Medal : .... OK (both of them shoot each other in the chest)  
  
Cheese + Medal : OH MY GOD! (They die)  
  
Tails : ...well, that's the end of that fight  
  
Knuckles : Now on to the main event  
  
Kirby : You're going down, blue boy  
  
Metal : In your dreams, let's just the others a warmup for now  
  
Kirby : ...I dunno.  
  
Suigi : (magically appears) Do it or else you're bopped out of the story...either that or locked in an alternate dimension...with Omochao  
  
Kirby : You got it.  
  
Kirby vs. Metal Sonic : Round 1 : FIGHT!  
  
Kirby : When I'm done with you, you'll be roadkill.  
  
Metal : .....just shut the hell up...and keep your guard up so this won't be boring (lands a punch and Kirby lands about 10 feet away)  
  
Kirby : KAIOKEN! (yep, I watch too much DBZ like most others do)  
  
Metal : Oh please, so what if your speed increases with that? It still can't match mine...or my power. HIYAH! (smashes Kirby with a kick to Kirby's nonexistant nuts)  
  
Kirby : VACUUM!  
  
Metal : Huh? WOAH! (is sucked up by Kirby and spit out and then finds out that Kirby copied him) YOU LITTLE BIATCH!  
  
Kirby : Taste this (repeatedly accelerates and thrashes Metal ...until)  
  
Metal : I've had it (accelerates so their speeds match and then they crash into each other. Both are blown backwards and hurt, but Kirby also loses his copy ability) HIYAH! (almost lands a punch on Kirby but at the last second, Kirby used Instant Transmission and he whacked Metal) OOf! Why you little..(he does it again and Kirby oes the same thing) Grrrr....(does it 10 times before he gets an idea) I forgot about that cloaking device (uses it to make him invisible and flies upwards)  
  
Kirby : Huh? Where'd he go? HELLO! (Metal is presently racing downwards towards Kirby with twice the speed of light, by the time he removes his cloaking device and Kirby spots him, it's too late) YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!(falls far far down underground, he then tunnels away unnoticed to buy more time for their final round)  
  
Metal : See ya in 3 hours. ha ha ha ha ha......(flies off)  
  
Knuckles : Maybe we should go help Kirby plan...  
  
Tails : No, I've got an idea, I go down and help him plan and you go stall Metal for the next 3 hours so he doesn't cause any more destruction  
  
Knuckles : I'll just do it...until I can't stand the beating anymore...  
  
Tails : OK, let's do it! (Tails flies down to Kirby's underground shelter and Knuckles flies off in Metal's direction)  
  
Tails : Hi Kirby.  
  
Kirby : Hi Tails  
  
Tails : I figured you might need a strategy for your final round with Metal  
  
Kirby : Forget it, Tails. I can't beat him. I already proved that 5 minutes ago  
  
Tails : C'mon, you'll have a chance when you startusing your real strength  
  
Kirby : But that's just it, I was using my full strength secretly. And he was holding back! I can't win!  
  
Tails : Yes you can, I found somewhere where you can get 45 days worth of training in the next 3 hours  
  
Kirby : ...There's no point to this but I'll go along with it  
  
(somewhere else in Station Square)  
  
Metal : What do you want, red?  
  
Knuckles : I'm here to have some fun.  
  
Metal : Oh so you want to be my entertainment or you just want to die.  
  
Knuckles : THUNDER ARROW! (it hits Metal and has absolutely no effect)  
  
Metal : KAIOKEN! (he hits Knuckles with so much force that it breaks both of Knuckles feet) Kame-Hame-Ha! (Knuckles is struck almost unconscious) now to just punch you repeatedly so I can see you suffer! (does so for the next 2hrs + 45 minutes)  
  
(let's check out what Tails and Kirby were doing during this time)  
  
Kirby : Where are we?  
  
Tails : It's a place caled the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (more DBZ element) Every minute out here is equivalent to 6 hours in the time chamber. You can train about 45 days here  
  
Kirby : That just might work! Thanks Tails  
  
Tails : Don't mention it. I'll wait outside and tell you when it's 5 minutes to 3:00  
  
Kirby : OK  
  
(when it' 5 minutes to 3:00)  
  
Tails : Kirby, time to g-WOAH! Your power level is uncountable just as Metal's is! You'll have a much better chance now!  
  
Kirby : Let's hit it  
  
(back to Knuckles and Metal)  
  
Metal : Well I had fun, but I really have to get back to Kirby now.(prepares to fly off but is then hit with a punch. Even though it didn't hurt, he turned around) ...Why are you still willing to fight? Why won't you just lay down. Wit a second...I know! You've been stalling and tring to stop me from destroying anything else...and I bet you've also stalled me to kep me away from Kirby. I'll bet anything Tails helped him get a new strategy!  
  
Knuckles : You got it...  
  
Metal : You frikkin jerkoff! ........Oh well, there's nothing to do about that now, I'll just take my anger out on you! (Gives Knuckles a punch and his hand goes right through Knuckles chest causing blood to sputter up everywhere and Knuckles to die) Now to get back (flies towards the battlefield)  
  
(at the place where the battle is to be fought)  
  
Tails : How d'ya feel?  
  
Kirby : I feel like kickin' ass!  
  
Tails : Hey, there he is!  
  
Metal : Well, everyone's got to die sometime and it's time for you to do just that!  
  
Kirby : We'll see about that! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (powers up to his maximum)  
  
Metal : hmm...impressive. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (powers up to his maximum)  
  
Kirby : Let's do this!  
  
Tails : Kick his ass, Kir- Hey, where's Knuckles?  
  
Metal : Back a few miles resting....with a hole in his stomach  
  
Kirby : You're nothing but strength, speed, and a mouth the size of your whole body, you asshole!  
  
Metal : I've had enough, let's just fight  
  
Kirby : Fine by me (both rush toward each other and scream a battle cry)  
  
Kirby vs. Metal Sonic : Round 2 : ...FIGHT!  
  
Kirby : I think I'll start, KAIOKEN!  
  
Metal : I told you that the Kaioken is no match for my spe-OOF! (falls) ...well you've increased your speed and power both tremendously. I'll give you that. But still, you're no match for the potential I've had since I was built  
  
Kirby : Cut your crap life story and keep fighting  
  
Metal : Why you little...AGH! (is hit again by Kirby)  
  
Kirby : I'll make sure you never touch another living sole again  
  
Metal : ...NEVER! KAIOKEN!  
  
Kirby : You know the K-ACK! (Metal hits him again) UUUGGHHH!!! (and again) UUUGGGHHH!!! (and again) UUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!! (and aga-oh screw it) UUUUGGGHHH!!! (Kirby falls to the ground and struggles upwards) all right, I've had it... KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-  
  
Metal : No way dude, you wouldn't!  
  
Kirby : More than that (flies upwards) I'll do it from here...HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (a second after firing the beam he realizes that the earth would be destroyed as well with that power) OH NO!  
  
Metal : Don't worry, the planet is safe...at least for now...hrrrrrrrrrrrr.....BLACK SHIELD! (the shield rebounds the kamehameha...and ends it back at Kirby) bye bye, pink one.  
  
Tails : NO! (punches kirby aside and tries to get out of the way, and gets all the way out...except for one of his tails) .....wow, that blast was powerful, ths hurts more than I'm lettin' on...here's how much it hurts...@#$%$#%#%$%$%@$$@!%#%#$! (runs off still cursing)  
  
Kirby : Well that may have just saved me, but it was a bit distrbing  
  
Metal : It's time to finish this for good!  
  
Kirby : Right!  
  
CHOOSE YOUR WINNER!!  
  
(I got the extra ending idea from the Mario vs. Sonic parody written by Randy Solem (that is his most popular fic)  
  
Extra Ending #1  
  
Metal Sonic : Well done, you're truly a worthy fighter. You're much tougher than the others. Tougher than Knuckles, tougher than Sonic, and much tougher than the idiotic author!  
  
Suigi : WHAT?! (appears out of no where, by the way, I am Suigi, for I am the author...my real name? I'll never tell you dinks) How dare you compare him and yourself to me! DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (uses a Meteo Blaster to destroy Metal, but it also kills Kirby).....oops...oh well...  
  
SUIGI WINS!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Extra Ending #2  
  
Metal Sonic : Well done, you've proved your true worthiness as a fighter...you know what...since you've got no more friends, you've no more purpose being good  
  
Kirby : Are you nuts. That's pathetic talk. Nuts! Crazy! here do I sign up?  
  
Shadow : You 2 assholes! I came here to see a fight. No matter. I'll see bloodshed instead! (destroys them both in a slow, painful death)  
  
Shadow : You're not as strong as I thought.  
  
SHADOW WINS!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bad Ending  
  
Can't think of one, tell you what, you tell me your ideas via e-mail and maybe I'll post it later  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Good Ending and True Ending  
  
Kirby : No more distractions, I just wanna see some battery fluid running all over the street! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Metal Sonic : BLACK SHIELD! (This time the beam starts pushing against the black shield and as it starts disintigrating, Metal realizes that it's over) NNNNNOOO-it engulfs him) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!......you...win ( he is destroyed )   
  
Kirby : Finally...the whole nightmare is over  
  
Tails : Hooray, you rock Kirby. You destroyed him. No I need on more favor. Could you take a career as a surgeon so I can get my 2nd tail back, it still hurts a lot  
  
Suigi : And so that was the end of the nightmare. Tails got his 2nd tail back and moved in with Kirby on the Egg Carrier. Shadow decided to show up and build himself a house and live there. And I got what I had always wanted in the fist place : my whisky...(not really, I'm only a frikkin 14 year old) So that's it. Bye!  
  
Next Chapter : The Mario vs. Knuckles Saga 


End file.
